My Mind Forgets to Remind Me Your a Bad Idea
by isabellemartin209
Summary: Lilliana Halliwell is an immortal which cursed by a shaman to live forever she goes to bontemps and is best friends with sokie and is now in sookies whirlwind problems along with falling for a viking vampire EricxOC
1. Chapter 1

I walked back into Merlottes and I sighed a bit my hair that is dark brown is long to below my chest and layered with a side fringe that goes to the right. My hair also has tons of natural highlights of different browns and blondes with some red. My eyes are a stunning green and my skin pale and no acne which I got lucky with. I have an athletic body with muscled abs and legs and somewhat on my arms I have a triatra on my left inner wrist that's different shades of green. I am about5'6 and a witch I am a halliwell and have been for about a hundred years. I am very much immortal thanks to a shaman doing this to me. I cant help but grin with my black shirt, jean shorts with fringe and my converse low tops that are black and getting ratty.

"Lils!" a girl yelled it was sookie I laughed and hugged her close and grinned at her happily.

"hey there sook!" I said grinning she bit her lip and looked at me pleadingly I grinned at her and took the ratrays table for her and got the order.

"thank you lilly thank you" she said smiling at me I grinned at her and hugged her and I let me eyes scan around the area and sam looked at me with a smile. 'you should probably get the ketchup for the table from before' I thought right to her and she looked up at me and nodded. "thanks for reminding me"

"lily can I have a drink" she asked and I nodded and handed the rattrays their order and saw a man sit down I looked at him wide eyed. Bill compton…I thought with a gulp he knows me and when he saw me he went wide eyed as well. Sookie went over and I went to my car and grabbed a bottle of true blood I keep with me and I went back inside and warmed it up and sookie was talking to him.

"sam you can charge him for it please" I asked grabbing a napkin and I set it on his table.

"don't worry about sookie mister she is crazy.." mac rattray said I glared at him annoyed.

"leave him alone" I whispered to them angrily they edged away and I nodded as he sippped the blood.

"thank you lily" he said I nodded and went to get some water I sipped it and sam looked at me worried at the look on my face. I went to the bathroom and came back out and sookie went to me and begged me to help her. I sighed and did as she asked and used my powers as we saw them and used my power to make her fly away from the area along with mac.

"oh sweet jesus" I muttered annoyed "get the silver off of him and I wil-" I started and got stabbed in the side I cried out and fell down. I looked at my side in shock and sookie hit him with a chain I whimpered in pain and my eyes got dark and I glared at Rattrays and she hit the ground. Mac couldn't breathe making me smirk and sookie helped the vampire and she helped me up and sam ran over and helped me up and carried me to the diner and took care of my wounds. He stitched me and wrapped me up making me happier and I begged for advil.

"here…" he said I took it and relaxed a bit and sookie ran inside and saw me and hugged me around the neck.

"I am so sorry.." she said I nodded and she took me to her house where my little sister is her name is clarity and she has brownish blonde hair with big brown eyes and a cute button nose. I smiled a bit and we went inside and grandma and clarity ran over and hugged me.

"hi…" I said pale and tired grandma helped me upstairs and I fell asleep exhausted I called alec my very great nephew who is now hunting vampires and werewolves who get out of line. I told him that there were four werewolves coming in and he needed to take care of them and I passed out cold.

The next night I was working and sookie was with bill and I sighed a bit and looked around handing out orders and then sam grabbed sookie making me follow and I barged into the room. "sam relax its her choice what she does you care about her but do you realise how what you are saying is effecting her!" I yelled. Sookie came over and hugged me crying I sighed a bit and stroked her hair. "I will watch for sookie okay…only stepping when she needs me too and you can do the same" I said sternly tara came over and yelled as well and sookie stomped out and we both finished our shift I went to my car and I heard a grunt I ran over and got hit with something making me get knocked out.

I groaned and sat up and sookie was getting hit still and I jumped up and tackled miss rattray and I punched her we rolled around and I got up and tackled mac away from sookie and he was ripped from my hands and I got up holding my ribs. Bill came over and I looked at him angrily "help her.." I whispered he pulled out a cell and called someone as I staggered around and could feel myself soon about to pass out knowing my regeneration was fixing some big problems in my body.

"lily" bill muttered catching me and I saw a mass of blonde hair and ice blue eyes…'shit' I woke up a couple time and kept feeling myself moving and air whipping around my face and hair. Last time I woke up on a leather couch with a blonde woman standing in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the blonde and smiled excitedly "PAM!" I yelled and she was in front of me within a second and hugged me close and I hugged her back excited "its been so long….what are you doing here?" I asked and then I looked around myself confused "the better question is what am I doing ehre and where am i?" I asked and pam smiled at me.

"your at fangtasia and here are some clean clothes" she said handing me a strapless black sundress I like with black silk and goes to above my knees I pulled on some lacey arm warmers that goes up my wrist to just below my elbows and a pair of black boots to my calves. I sighed a bit and I cleaned the blood off my face and put on some eyeliner, eyeshadow, and some mascara and pulled my hair half back and it curled naturally. I walked out with pam and she put a black choker around my neck I smiled at her and I got myself a shirley temple. I sat down and drank it for a while and remember how I became what I am.

-Flashback-

I was walking home from a friends house in a flappers dress my hair curled and with a feather I was a singer and a witch I was supposed to be going hunting but I skipped it to go with my friends.

"wow..look at the crazy man handing out papers of fish and looking for money…how gross" marla said in her own flapper dress that's blue and shimmery with a matching feather.

"I know.." I said rolling my eyes a guy grabbed my dress and looking at me.

"please ma'am I need some money…please I beg of you" he said I kicked him aside and he grabbed my arm whirling me into a wall.

"you…are such a rich brat…you think you have it easy….trying living forever watching everyone die around me. To have no money because you have to pay for everything without anyone knowing your there" he said his hair wild and tangled his eyes crazy.

"i-i-I im sorry" I whisperd he laughed and whispered some word I couldn't understand "please don't do this" I writhed in annoyance and he laughed at me.

"you care CURSED to live forever staying the same age and with your powers…stuck inside you…never able to find true love that will live as long as you can…have fun with it" he whispered licking my lips and kissed me I struggled when I tasted copper going into my body. He pulled away and smirked "one last piece" he whispered slicing his hand with his teeth then he did the same with my hand and fused our blood forever. "good luck" he whispered pulling back "and next time…don't you dare say no to a needy begger"

I went home and thought about what happened but ten years later I haven't even changed and it kept going till now and I killed werewolves and had left my house after ten years. I have walked the earth alone except for a vampire friend of mine pam.

-End flashback-

I sat there with the look on my face and I saw someone waving their hand in my face it was a blonde and I noticed everyone staring at him I gulped a bit shocked his shoulder length blonde hair frames his face nicely. His eyes were very blue I like it a lot and he raised an eyebrow holding out a hand toward me.

I took it after a second of hesitation and he pulled me up to the dais and I sat with him for a while and he looked at me closely "your friends with pam aren't you?" he asked and a girl walked up with a phone looking nervous.

"can I take your picture?" she asked nervously and I smiled a bit behind my hand and eric let his fangs out and smirked at the poor girl.

"of course" he said and long shadow is behind the girl I raised an eyebrow and just as she took it her phone was taken and smashed I rolled my eyes.

"No pictures" longshadow said smirking and she looked at him annoyed and was acting preppy.

"well I was told by him I could take it" she said snootily making me laugh a bit.

"he never said you could keep it" I said arms crossed over my chest rolling my eyes she stalked off after sneering at me and I smirked a bit.

"now about my question" he said I looked at him with a small smile.

"I met pam a century ago and we became good friends" I said smiling "I saved her from a pack of werewolves" I said shaking my head at the memory.

The night ended and I went home and then I went to see eric again but fangtasia was closed I heard erics and sookies voices. I frowned and went inside and eric saw me and raised an eyebrow I lit a cig and stood there with a smirk on my face taking a drag.

"that's a nasty habit smoking along with coming inside when not asked to" Eric said looking at me I smirked and flicked ash into the ashtray.

"yeah I know but when I am not told about something like this especially dealing with my best friend I get a tad worried" I said looking at him levelly he glared and I glared right back pam smiled at me and I smiled at her "you oaky sook?" I asked looking at eric still

"yeah I am fine" she assured me I snapped my gaze to her and nodded straightening my off the shoulder black sweater and looked at my skinny jeans and calf high high heel boots. I took another drag and leaned against the wall. I watched sookie interrogate everyone and soon I put my cig out and ran without thinking and squinted my eyes and longshadow flew into a wall and I stood by sookie looking at longshadow and he tackled me down and I whipped my belt off remembering it was silver and put it around his neck. He stopped moving and I glared at him and eric towed him off sookie hugged me freaking out and I stroked her hair glaring at eric angrily and hissed.

"bill take her on her date and then home I need to talk to eric" I said a couple beer bottles burst and he took sookie away.

"what lily?" he asked I snarled at him and stomped my foot .

"you asshole you didn't even try to stop longshadow at all!" I yelled at him and sookie along with bill stopped as I yelled at eric. "he could have killed her! All you care about is yourself your pathetic!" I yelled my eyes going darker with each word.

"don't talk to me like this come into my office" he said I followed him storming off and eric stopped "stay bill sookie please" he said they nodded and sat down. I stood in the office and he shut the door I paced back and forth and he watched while sitting in his chair.

"will you stop staring at me like that!" I yelled he sighed and rolled his eyes at me and sipped a glass of blood.

"I will stare at you however I want.." he said "and would you relax okay…she is fine and that was amazing what you did what else can you do?" he asked casually

"I can be telepathic, I can regenerate as well" I said looking at him and with tears in my eyes "and I am immortal.." I whispered the last part "I am cursed to walk the world forever never finding love, never being happy until I saw sookie and became good friends with her.." I said holding myself together it seemed with my arms around my stomach like I was falling apart at the seams I felt a tear roll down my face. "I always realize how alone I am everytime I go home to my apartment with all of my memories from my family..i still have clarity and my greatest nephew Alec but…its not the same" I whispered looking away.

"really…you could always work with me…" he whispered standing up and walking around hi desk I glared at him and felt a few more tears fall free. I looked away and wiped my eyes laughing at myself.

"this is priceless…okay…no I don't want your pity" I said going to walk out he grabbed my arm and whirled me around into his arms making me put my hands on his chest to keep a distance between us.

"its not pity…its more along the lines of…understanding what your going through I wanted this…you not so much but I do know how it feels to be alone" he said and he leaned down putting a kiss to my forehead.


End file.
